


drop dead legs

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Shameless Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He shouldn't be so aroused by the sight of Phil's thighs.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	drop dead legs

"Shit!"

Dan curses as the dragon he was trying to avoid awakens and takes to the air. He fires a slew of arrows at it and squeaks when it circles back, ignoring the sound of Phil's laughter as he runs. He continues to sling arrows and manages to avoid death this time, absorbing the dragon soul in triumph, his fist pumping in the air.

"Yus! Take that, you scaly bitch!"

"Aww, my hero!" Phil giggles.

Dan pulls off his headset and turns to ask Phil what they should order for dinner but the words die on his tongue.

Phil is sprawled out along the sofa in his pants, having dropped there directly after emerging from his shower. He's idly scrolling through his phone, waiting for Dan to finish his game while he chatters on about whatever grand thoughts he'd had during his shower but Dan can't seem to concentrate, his gaze flicking back to where Phil is sat on the sofa, oblivious to the thoughts rolling through Dan's head.

Phil's legs are so  _ long _ . They're slender and look so pale next to the deep black of his tight pants, the skin glowing in the soft light of the lounge. There’s a smattering of freckles painting the surface of all that skin and Dan’s mouth practically waters as his eyes zero in on the one on Phil's left thigh. He wants to bite it.

He shouldn't be so aroused by the sight of Phil's thighs. He's seen them sunburnt and peeling from the Florida sun as he rubbed aloe along the hot, tender skin and he's seen them smooth and hairless, encased in the silky black stocking they both love to wear. He sees them every morning as Phil climbs from the bed and stretches before bending down to grab his pants from the night before and he sees them every night as they slide beneath the duvet. He's had those thighs wrapped around his waist, wrapped around his  _ neck _ , more times than he can remember. 

He wants them again.

"Hey," he says quietly. 

"Hmm?"

Phil doesn't look up so Dan says it again.

"Hey."

It comes out deeper this time. Throaty and a bit raspy, and the sound has Phil's head coming up. Whatever he sees on Dan's face brings a warm flush of color to his cheeks, his eyes going soft and hot and slumberous. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it, and Dan nearly leaps on him right there in the middle of the lounge.

Dan gets to his feet and crosses the room, his gaze never shifting from Phil's face. He kneels when he reaches the sofa and lays his hand over the top of one of Phil's bare knees, his touch deliberately light. He watches Phil's chest rise and fall in time with his breathing; light, excited sips of air as Dan slides his hand down the inside of one pale thigh. He runs his fingers over the soft, delicate skin until he reaches the junction of thigh and groin, his knuckles resting gently against Phil's dick as he slips his fingertips just underneath the hem of Phil’s tight black pants. An inquisitive touch has Phil’s thighs parting as he makes space for Dan between them, his head falling back against the arm of the sofa. 

Dan watches the flush on Phil’s cheeks spread as he strokes gently. He keeps his touch soft and slow and delights in the way the tips of Phil’s ears go red as he squirms and bites his lips. Dan cups Phil’s soft cock through his pants and waits until Phil opens his eyes before lowering his head.

His lips follow the path of his hand, licking and nipping at creamy flesh as he goes. He kisses up the inside of Phil’s thigh until his nose comes to rest just beneath his balls. Dan breathes deep, the smell of musk and Phil’s body wash blending together as his dick swells in his joggers. Phil’s cock is hard now, thick and heavy in Dan’s hand as Dan's mouth moves over his skin. He kisses the mole decorating the outer edge of Phil’s left thigh before sucking the skin into his mouth. He listens for the sound of Phil's gasp and bites down when he hears it, leaving behind a bright mouth-shaped bruise that he stares at with satisfaction before pulling away. He knows he should be embarrassed by the caveman-like thoughts he's having but the sight of his marks on Phil's body fills him with a primitive delight.

He stands and holds his hand down for Phil to grab, hauling him up from the sofa. He wraps his arm around Phil's waist and groans when Phil does a little biting of his own, sinking his teeth into the side of Dan's throat.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ."

*

He's had Phil beneath him in nearly every way possible but the sight still makes him hard enough to burst. Stretched along the bed with his hips tilted up, Phil is one long, lean line of deliciously kissable skin. Marks from Dan's mouth are scattered across his broad shoulders and down his spine, trailing over the swell of his ass and to the backs of those slender thighs clenched tight around Dan's cock. 

Dan shifts back on his knees before rocking forward. The slide is easy, the friction delicious as his hips press firmly against Phil's ass. The head of his cock nudges Phil's balls with each thrust, wringing desperate noises from Phil's throat as Dan slowly fucks his thighs. He knows that it won't be enough to get Phil off but he likes winding Phil up. And he knows that Phil likes it too.

So he fucks him slow and easy as he reaches around to rub at the head of Phil cock, his thumb swiping over the damp slit to collect the precome there before drawing his hand back to Phil's ass. He rubs his thumb over Phil's hole and spreads the slickness around before dipping his thumb inside.

"Dan," Phil gasps as his body tightens helplessly. "Dan, come on, fuck me already."

"Yeah? That's what you want?" 

He doesn't speed up his thrusts or move his thumb and the frustration has Phil biting into his pillow.

" _ Yes _ !" Phil growls, trying to push back against Dan's hips. 

He reaches beneath himself to wank but Dan grabs his wrists, pulling them up over his head as he leans over to whisper in Phil's ear.

"No." Phil squirms beneath him as Dan bites down on his earlobe. "Wait for me."

Phil huffs but keeps his arms above his head when Dan moves, fingers clenched tight around the edge of the mattress. Dan runs his hands down Phil's back and admires the way his waist narrows before grabbing Phil's hips. 

"Squeeze," Dan says. He gasps when Phil's legs tighten around his cock and he pushes forward once more. Phil’s thighs are smooth and slick and Dan watches his cock slide between them as he fucks harder and faster. He watches Phil's ass bounce with the force of his thrusts and feels his orgasm building, his balls drawing up as Phil moans beneath him.

"Fuck, babe. You're gonna make me come so fucking hard."

And he does, falling forward with a grunt to sink his teeth into Phil's shoulder. He spills messily between Phil's thighs and over Phil's balls and listens to Phil pant and gasp and beg.

Phil sounds truly desperate now. "Dan. Dan, I  _ need-  _ " 

The words turn into a gasp of relief as Dan's hand, wet with his own come, reaches around to grasp Phil's aching cock. He strokes him hard and fast and tight, just the way Phil likes it while whispering filth into his ear. 

"Look at you. You're a fucking mess, Phil," Dan breathes."Sweaty and covered in my come, begging for more."

Dan scrapes his teeth over the back of Phil's neck and smiles at the sound of Phil's strangled groan. He can feel the tension in Phil’s body, the way he's holding his breath, and knows that he's right on the edge. So he twists his fist on the next upstroke and puts his mouth to Phil's ear.

"Come."

Phil gasps and stiffens, his toes curling as he comes. He bites his lips and fucks into Dan's fist until his balls are empty and he collapses face-down on the mattress. Dan kisses the back of his neck before nuzzling into the hair at Phil's nape, laughing when Phil squirms and turns his head to glare at him playfully.

"You're evil, and I don't know why I love you." Phil huffs, trying to catch his breath.

Dans scoffs. "Liar. You love me so much you can't breathe with it." He swipes his thumb over Phil's bitten bottom lip, leaving behind a generous smear of come. "Oops."

He ignores the eye roll sent his way and presses his mouth to Phil's. He slides his tongue along Phil's plump lip, gathering up the come he'd left there and slips it into Phil's mouth as they share a deep and dirty kiss.

Phil sighs when the kiss breaks and stretches lazily, wincing a little as he straightens his legs. 

"Ooh, my thighs feel raw."

His thighs are pink from being fucked, and come-streaked. There are love bites blooming a darker red in spots, and Dan once again feels that primitive satisfaction in marking Phil up where only he can see. Some of that smugness must show on Dan's face because Phil snorts and shoves at Dan's shoulder.

"Neanderthal."

Dan shrugs good-naturedly. "Fire bad. Tree pretty. Phil mine."

Phil laughs and smiles at him fondly. "You're an idiot but I love you anyway. Run us a bath?"

Dan presses a smacking kiss to Phil’s cheek and rolls from the bed. He helps Phil to his feet and makes his way to the bath while Phil grabs them some pants. He looks over his shoulder at Phil and smiles, content and sated.

He really does have great legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/621726063253389312/drop-dead-legs-rating-e-word-count-16k)


End file.
